


love notes

by relationshipcrimes



Series: prompt fics 3 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes
Summary: Akechi's advice is always blunt and a little hurtful. Sometimes to others, but usually to himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Akira Kurusu (Unrequited), Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: prompt fics 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164914
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	love notes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "you're a coward" by @lilacshrike on twitter

Sumire's eyes well up with tears. "I didn't mean it like that," Goro says sternly, and shoves the cafe napkins across the table at her.

He sort of didn't mean to call her a coward, in all truth; he was just annoyed that Sumire roped him into a "friend date" when she has the fucking nerve to make goo-goo eyes at Kurusu every five seconds. He barely tolerates people he likes; he does not tolerate stupid meetings with stupid people; he despises, of course, the idea that this girl will look like the perfect girlfriend hanging off Kurusu's arm, how much she'll love being Kurusu's girlfriend and how happy she'd probably make him, and that she's too much of a spineless slug to even shoot her shot.

"But you're right," Sumire says. She covers her mouth with the napkins, which is exactly not what she should be doing with it, because her eyelashes are getting wet and they are at a public cafe and Goro does not need to deal with people taking pictures of him making a girl cry. Goro studiously does not glance over his shoulder to see who's watching Sumire struggle to hold her shit together. "I _am_ a coward. I've always been afraid. I could barely do anything without K... Kasumi's help. It's just... one of the reasons I shouldn't say anything about my feelings to Kurusu-senpai."

Actually, she looks a little nauseous now, so maybe she's putting the napkin over her mouth for a good reason. Now even Goro feels bad about what he said.

"Don't be melodramatic," Goro replies. "The only person who can change your cowardice is you. If you want Kurusu," Goro says acidly, "then go _get_ him. Tell him how you feel. Before someone else snatches him out from under your nose."

Sumire's eyes widen with fear, but there, in the corners of it—the beginnings of a focus, sharp and small like a pinprick to the finger. "He is popular, isn't he," she says after a moment.

She doesn't like the idea of someone stealing akira out from under her nose, does she? Doesn't like the idea of someone else's hands on him, or someone else taking up residence in his heart? She doesn't like to think about Akira spending his days fawning over some vapid, spineless, lovestruck piece of shit, who doesn't see him for who he really is or appreciate his strength and dozens of faces?

Goro sort of regrets giving Sumire the napkin. He sort of wishes he'd let himself have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"He's very popular," says Goro. "And I heard he has bad taste."

"Yes, I did notice he was popu—" Sumire stops dead. "...'Bad taste'?"

"He has a thing for people who treat him like shit," says Goro.

Sumire really has perfected the wide-eyed doe look. She's so obnoxiously feminine. Every heterosexual man's dream. Her red hair is a disgustingly good match for Joker; they'd look like a couple just walking down the street. " _Really_? I—sorry—how do you know—? No, sorry, that's too forward; please don't feel like you have to tell me—"

 _I know because he hangs out with me_ , Goro thinks of saying. Instead: "I'm sure you've seen him hanging around with that sleazy doctor. He's a little bit of a romantic. One of these days, some strange, no-good person is going to snatch him away and chew him up." He examines his nails, like this does not concern him. "He's too good of a person that way. And if the wrong person gets their hands on him first, who knows if they'll ever let him go?"

Sumire stands up suddenly. "I'm going to Leblanc," she says.

 _Tell Kurusu I sent you_ , Goro wants to sneer. _Tell him that when Maruki's reality pops like a soap bubble, he'll have you to remember me by whenever he kisses you._ "Are you," he says instead.

"I won't let him—I won't let myself stand in my own way." Sumire, bless her, looks like she's having a whole moment of resolve while Goro is sitting here in his misanthropic hateful stew. "I have to take the chance. Even if he says no... at least I'll have done everything I could."

"How selfless of you," says Goro.

Sumire shakes her head. "I'm not. I'm selfish, and—and a coward, too. You _are_ right about that, Crow-senpai.. But I'm the only one who can change that. I-I'm going! Now!" She takes such a deep breath that Goro wonders if she has a history of hyperventilation. "Before i lose my nerve!"

She pulls out her phone and nearly sprints to the cafe door, stops, and comes back. Bows once, a little lower than she really should. "Thank you!"

"Before you lose your nerve," Goro reminds her.

"Yes! Right! I'm going! Thank you again—!" And she dashes quickly into the streets and past the cafe window, darting between pedestrians and trying to text at the same time.

Goro watches her go. His phone buzzes with Akira's ringtone, which he silences and puts in his pocket, and wonders where he's supposed go to wait out the aftermath if not the comfort and safety of Leblanc.

* * *

_From: Yoshizawa, 7:02 pm_

**Yoshizawa** : He said yes!!  
**Akechi** : Really.  
**Akechi** : Good for you.  
**Yoshizawa** : Thank you, crow-senpai!  
**Yoshizawa** : I would have never done it without your advice 🙇  
**Akechi** : I'm glad.  
**Akechi** : Take care of him.  
**Yoshizawa** : I will!!  
**Yoshizawa** : :)

_read: 7:05 pm_

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@p5crimes](https://twitter.com/p5crimes)  
> tumblr [@akechicrimes](http://akechicrimes.tumblr.com)


End file.
